


Ours

by prispris



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prispris/pseuds/prispris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teeny tiny drabble i wrote in an ask for my otp!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

"Ow.. hehe..." Roxy giggled as she rubbed her growing tummy.

"Wow, the lil buggers are getting pretty active, huh?" Dirk said as he pecked Roxy's cheek.

"Yeah, doc said I probably wouldn't feel anything until the 20th week but here they are, being acrobats and shit."

Dirk sat down on the bed next to her and put his ear to her belly, "I bet its Rose kicking you, being all rebellious."

"No, no its definitely Dave doing some rad flips!"

"Well, either way they're ours"


End file.
